1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to light source modules and, particularly, to a light source module using lasers.
2. Description of Related Art
Projectors generally include a light source, a color wheel, and a digital mirror device. Light rays emitting from the light source penetrate the color wheel and project onto the digital mirror device. The digital mirror device reflects the light rays under control of image signals to modulate the light rays into optical images. However, at present, the light source is typically a halogen lamp or three light emitting diodes (LEDs), directionality of the light rays is less than satisfactory and off-axis light rays do not project on the digital mirror device and are wasted, decreasing light usage efficiency.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a light source module, which can overcome the limitations described.